Year Six
by J. G. Maddle
Summary: When Harry tries to kill himself, everything goes wrong. How will he deal with his ever increasing power and survive all the twists and turns of his life. What is so special about this boy? (NO SLASH!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed staring at the wand in his hands. He knew what he was about to do would hurt everyone he loved, but he didn't care anymore. Since returning from school two weeks earlier, Harry had sunk further and further into a deep depression brought on by the events in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
His parents, Cedric, Sirius; they had all died because of him. Ron and Hermione had been in danger countless times because of him. He brought nothing but death and sadness to the people he supposedly loved. It was time for him to do it one final time. He wouldn't let anyone else die on his account.  
  
Without hesitation, Harry raised the wand to his head and spoke the dreaded words.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
First there was the green light he knew from the memories he had when a Dementor was near. Then everything went black.  
  
~  
  
Voices floated all around Harry. At first he couldn't tell what they were saying, but slowly some of it became clearer. He could catch little snippets of the things being said.  
  
"Do you hear anything?"  
  
Look at the destruction, no one could survive this."  
  
Harry heard some shuffling, and something was lifted of him he hadn't even realized was there. Light streamed into wherever he was, causing him to blink even though his eyes were closed. There was a gasp up above him and the sound of things being quickly thrown aside.  
  
"I can't believe it, he's breathing."  
  
"How'd he survive?"  
  
"I dunno Walt, it don' seem possible."  
  
"He was obviously in one of the."  
  
That was all Harry heard before the voices started to slip away again. Slowly he passed back into uncocisness, completely unaware that he lay in what looked like a battlefield.  
  
~  
  
Harry blinked repeatedly, his eyes protesting against the light being shined into them.  
  
"Well, looks like you're a very lucky boy."  
  
Harry was confused, standing over him with a small flashlight, was an older gentlemen in a pristine white lab coat; his nametag read "Dr. Anderson". They were obviously not in a hospital however. They seemed to be in a large tent filled with people sitting on cots. None of them seemed to be hurt, just very shaken up over something. Doctors were walking around examining people casually; obviously there was no emergency.  
  
Harry tried to sit up, but found that he was strapped to the bed. The doctor held his hand up.  
  
"Whoa there son, you've been through a lot. You're the only person who seems to have sustained any injuries, and you were screaming in your sleep, something about green light."  
  
Harry took this all in, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered sitting on his bed planning to kill himself, and he remembered hearing voices talking about how it was amazing he survived. He was drawing a blank on everything else though. The Doctor had said something about an explosion, but he sure couldn't remember it.  
  
"Where am I?" He managed to get out, though his throat felt like he'd been screaming.  
  
"Your in the Red Cross tent on Pivet drive son." The doctor replied.  
  
"Do you remember the explosion?" he asked  
  
Harry shook his head no.  
  
"Do you know who you are?"  
  
This time Harry nodded. "My name is Harry Potter, I lived in Number 4.  
  
The doctor nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard sitting on a nearby table. "Well, you don't seem to be insane, and you only got some cuts and bruises from the explosion, so I guess you can get up and walk around a bit. You've been out for about 12 hours, might feel good to stand up."  
  
Harry nodded again and the doctor released the straps holding him to the table. He sat up and stretched his arms and legs. The doctor went off in the other direction towards a closed off part of the tent. Harry stood up, his legs felt a little wobbly at first, but he managed to remain standing.  
  
Slowly he began to walk towards the exit, stepping around people and cots. He had to get out of here and find someone from the order. This was probably Voldemort's doing and he wanted to make sure everyone was okay. All thoughts of suicide had left his mind. All that mattered now was making sure Ron and Hermione were okay. When he reached the exit he saw that a police officer was guarding the opening. When he tried to walk out the man called after him.  
  
"Hey, boy! You can't go out there. You'll get in the rescue workers way!"  
  
Harry turned around to face him. Wondering what to do.  
  
"I-I just want to see it." He stuttered. The police officer eyed him suspiciously, as though he might attack at any moment. Then a look of recognition came over his face.  
  
"Oh, your that boy they brought in unconscious aren't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess a look won't hurt. Just don't go far from the tent or get in anyone's way. Got it?"  
  
Harry assured the officer he did, pushed the flap to the tent open, and stepped out. What he saw was almost surreal. All around him was destruction, not a single house or tree was standing for as far as he could see.  
  
Pivet Drive had been completely leveled.  
  
Chapter Notes:  
  
This is chapter one; chapter two will take a little while because I'm not going to post it until I have about five chapters written. If you liked it please bear with me and REVIEW!  
  
Also go to the yahoo group for my fics 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
***  
  
THROUGH ME THE WAY INTO THE SUFFERING CITY, THROUGH ME THE WAY TO THE ETERNAL PAIN, THROUGH ME THE WAY THAT RUNS AMONG THE LOST. JUSITICE URGED ON MY HIGH ARTIFICER; MY MAKER WAS DIVINE AUTHORITY, THE HIGHEST WISDOM, AND THE PRIMAL LOVE. BEFORE ME NOTHING BUT ETERNAL THINGS WERE MADE, AND I ENDURE ETERNALLY. ABANDON EVERY HOPE, YEE WHO ENTER HERE.  
  
***  
  
Harry couldn't believe it Pivet Drive was completely unrecognizable. He'd been shown pictures of the damage caused by hurricanes when he was in primary school but that didn't even compare to this. If it weren't for the street sign reading Pivet Drive lying a few feet away, he wouldn't have believed this was the place where he grew up.  
  
The sight of it was just too much for him; he was about to turn around and head back into the tent when a gloved hand wrapped around his face and he was pulled forcibly around the side of the structure.  
  
He tried to scream but it was too muffled for anyone to hear. Once they were out of sight of the rescue workers the attacker let him go. He pulled away and turned quickly, just in case it was a trick. The mysterious person was covered head to toe in a black hooded cloak. The only unique thing about her was a lock of violently pink hair sticking out.  
  
"Tonks! I'm so glad to see you," he cried lunging at her and pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Harry." she said hugging him back. "But standing around in the open isn't the best idea right now."  
  
"Why what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
Tonks looked astonished. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
Harry was getting irritated now. "I've been unconscious for the last twelve hours. What's been happening? What caused all this?" He asked gesturing to the destruction around them.  
  
Tonks looked uneasy. "Well, no one was hurt. Everyone in the area seems to have been apparated out of harms way just in time. Most of them just appeared in the street near their house, right before the shockwave hit; but I think I better let Dumbledore explain."  
  
Harry felt the anger from last year; when no one would tell him anything rise up again. She was avoiding his question. He pushed the feeling down though, remembering how much trouble it had caused. He nodded and Tonks pulled out a muggle television remote. It was obviously a portkey, so Harry touched it. Immediately feeling the familiar hook behind his navel.  
  
When they landed, they were standing in the entrance hall at Grimmauld Place. Harry looked at Tonks confused. "We have to floo to Hogsmeade and then walk to Hogwarts." She said in response to his unasked question. "Security has been raised since the Death Eaters started attacking."  
  
Harry was going to ask when that had happed, but decided he probably wouldn't get a straight answer.  
  
They went into the living room, which was empty, and Tonks started a fire, throwing some floo powder in at the same time.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks!"  
  
They both stepped into the fire and were spun off towards Hogsmeade and hopefully, some answers.  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, it was completely empty. Harry assumed this was because of the Death Eaters. Tonks pulled put an invisibility cloak from under her robes and threw it over both of them.  
  
Out in the street everything was empty. It was like an old western ghost town. The Auror pulled him along quickly, not stopping.  
  
They continued on their way up the road towards Hogwarts.  
  
Once they passed through the gates Harry felt safer. He was back at Hogwarts under Dumbledores protection. They strode straight through the front doors. Tonks pulled the invisibility cloak off of them and continued on towards the Headmasters office.  
  
The gargoyle was standing there as usual. Tonks walked up and pressed one of the rings she was wearing into a slot Harry had never payed attention to before. The gargoyle immediately jumped aside, allowing them to enter. The moving staircase took them up to the Headmasters door and Tonks walked right in without bothering to knock. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and looked unsurprised when they walked in.  
  
"Ah Harry, I am glad you are okay." he said standing up and gesturing for them to sit. ## Harry lowered his head, suddenly feeling very guilty about his failed suicide attempt. So many people spent so much time trying to keep him alive, and he almost made all that pointless with one spell.  
  
Dumbledore fixed Harry with a piercing stare, and not for the first time Harry wondered if the old Headmaster could read minds.  
  
"Harry, I know what you tried to do tonight." He said.  
  
"As you may or may not have realized, all of the events of the last 24 hours stemmed from your failed suicide attempt."  
  
Harry winced. Hearing this man say it made him feel petty and a coward.  
  
He tried to change the subject quickly. "What caused the explosion sir?"  
  
The Headmaster suddenly looked very old and tired. "I am afraid Harry, that the explosion was the result of a backfire from your curse." He said.  
  
"What! How did my curse cause all that destruction? Harry asked.  
  
"Unfortunately we don't know yet. It is very hard for operatives to investigate with all those muggles and the ministry there." Dumbledore said. "As soon as the rescue workers are finished cleaning up and searching, we will find your wand, or what remains of it, and try discover what happened."  
  
Harry hadn't even thought about his wand. The pieces were probably still laying in all that destruction.  
  
"What will I do about a wand sir." He asked. "I do need one for protection don't I"? Harry couldn't imagine going around without a wand.  
  
"Well, I suppose me, you, and Fawkes will have to pay Mr. Olivander a visit soon."  
  
Harry didn't understand. "Why would we bring Fawkes sir?" He asked, glancing at the fiery red bird.  
  
"The fact that your and Voldemort's wands were brothers saved your life in fourth year. I believe it would be prudent to keep that advantage. If Fawkes is willing, we will have another wand made from one of his feathers."  
  
He thought about this. It would certainly be interesting to see how a wand was made."  
  
He nodded. "May I go sir?" he asked, realizing for the first time just how tired he really was.  
  
There was an extended pause before Dumbledore spoke again. "There is something you need to know Harry."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"While no one was hurt as a result of the explosion, a death did occur as an indirect result."  
  
Harry's heart sank in his chest. He couldn't take it if he'd caused another death.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye. "It was Peter Pettigrew Harry."  
  
*****  
  
"Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes Harry, Wormtail." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But how?" Harry asked.  
  
"Apparently he was near your Aunt and Uncle's house when the explosion occurred. He was just inside the wards and had already been detected. Aurors had been sent and were looking for him when the explosion scared him out into the street. The Aurors who were there were colleagues of your parents and did not hesitate to kill him."  
  
This surprised Harry. He knew Aurors were allowed to use the killing curse but he'd never heard of on actually doing it. Not that he was sad that Pettigrew was dead.  
  
He looked back down at the cowardly man who had betrayed his parents, and he realized that the pity he'd felt in third year was gone. He felt nothing looking at Pettigrew except hate. Hate for the parents he never knew, and hate because if Voldemort had never risen with Wormtails help Sirius would not be gone.  
  
"Well, I do believe that it is about time you went to bed Harry." Dumbledore said before beginning to writ something.  
  
Harry nodded and turned to leave, but then he remembered that he didn't know the password to the tower. "Uh, Sir? I need the password to Gryffindor tower."  
  
The Headmaster looked up.  
  
"Ah yes, I almost forgot. For your own safety this year, you will be staying in a private room, with certain spells to prevent mental attacks." He said.  
  
Harry was a little upset by this. Part of the reason he felt safe at Hogwarts was because if he had one of his dreams, Ron and Hermione were close by.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "The room of requirement will be fixed so that it is visible only when you or one of your roommates comes near. Anyone else will just see a wall and it cannot by accessed the normal way anymore."  
  
Harry cheered up a little when he heard what room it was. He was going to ask if Ron could stay sometimes, but he stopped.  
  
"Wait, you said something about roommates?" he said hoping that it meant what he thought it would."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and chuckled. "Well, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger have proven to be very helpful when you have had, well, problems." "The room has been set up with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a common area, and of course a library that works much the same way the room does."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it; he and his two best friends would have their own room with a library. Hermione would be in heaven.  
  
"Now, I believe you know where to go?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir."  
  
"Good, I will be down to see you at ten tomorrow to explain some features of the room, and some restrictions you will have this year."  
  
Harry didn't like the sound of that, but nodded and left down the spiral staircase.  
  
It was strange for him, walking through the empty corridors. The sun was starting to go down but it was far from curfew. Usually people would be in the halls going somewhere, the library, off the astronomy tower, wherever. Now the halls were silent and empty, Harry's footsteps echoing loudly.  
  
When he arrived at the spot, the door was there just like the Headmaster had said it would be. He pushed the heavy wooden door open, revealing a warm common area. I looked very much like the Gryffindor common room. There was even a lion on the keystone above the fireplace; only this one was fighting a snake.  
  
Off to the left he could see where Hermione's room was, to the right were the other two rooms. In between the was a large door with a plaque that read "Library". Deciding to wait till the next day to explore all that, Harry went down to the right and into the room with a plaque that read "Harry/Ron" on the door. He chuckled to himself, imagining Malfoy's reaction to Harry and Ron having a private room.  
  
Inside the room it looked like a smaller version of the boys dorm in Gryffindor tower. Instead of five beds and wardrobes there were only two. Off to the side he could see the door to the bathroom. Claiming the bed nearest the window, Harry lay down and fell asleep without even bothering to undress.  
  
Chapter Notes:  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed Chapter One!  
  
Eric2 SlytherinDamian Nemati  
  
Thank you to OIAngelina also, for pointing out my mistake. I have always been a natural speed-reader; I do it without thinking and sometimes miss the exact spelling of more exotic words. For a month after I read the first book I was going around calling Voldemort, Voldermont. So I guess we're just lucky I didn't write ABRA KADABRA. This is why I need beta readers.  
  
Please R/R chapter three. Thanks!  
  
Visit the group! We need more members and I will always post the latest chapter there, a day before FF.Net.  
  
The quote at the beginning of the chapter was from The Divine Comedy of Dante Alighieri, Canto III. The inscription above the gate to Hell. 


End file.
